


far above the world

by sab0n



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sab0n/pseuds/sab0n
Summary: Wheatley has been practicing on what to say to Chell while he's stuck in space.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	far above the world

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Space Oddity" by David Bowie

Wheatley has been practicing on what to say to her while he's stuck in space. _Hey_ , he thinks, _might as well_

At first, he imagines he'll say it on a beach somewhere. But then he realizes that beaches are wet. The water will fry his circuits before he even gets a word in.

Then he thinks, a farm. A farm would be nice. But he realizes all too soon that farms usually have animals. He also realizes that maybe one of them might mistake him for some kind of food and he'll be dragged around and it'll ruin everything.

So he thinks of the park instead, but he remembers that birds are normally seen in those little old park trees. Them and their little nests. He doesn't want a repeat of last time. Not if he can help it. 

_It wouldn't matter anyway,_ he concludes, _just the words will do._

But he wants the words that come out be enough for her to understand that he means it. Every single word word of it. 

He wants her to know that he's sorry for every single thing that he said and done—he'd take it all back if he could–and maybe ask for another chance to prove that he means it. 

Maybe he could help her break out of Aperture once and for all. But without him going crazy this time. She probably wouldn't want his help anyway–not after what he did. He doesn't blame her. Even _he_ wouldn't forgive himself for that. 

But he'll try, at least.

He'll try and try, and try. And he won't _stop_ trying, not until they're both finally out of that blasted place. 

And maybe she'll never forgive him. That's fine, it's what he deserves after all that. But he won't move an inch—well, he'll try not to anyway—until he gets the words out properly. And he usually never does.

So he sticks to practice. Repeats the same words over and over until it's all he ever thinks about.

 _Hey_ , he thinks, _might as well_.

**Author's Note:**

> :')) im never going to use a d20 to decide if i should publish my works or not


End file.
